1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to globulous products of a subliming substance, its manufacturing process and an apparatus for its manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, melted substances are cooled to a sublimated crystal form, lump form, powdered form or grain form, each having specialized handling properties. Among those, granulted material is advantageous in terms of convenience of handling and application as well as obtaining uniformity of reaction, etc. The granulation has generally been performed by flaking the substance by cooling it on a rotating plate or a cylinder, or making it into cake by cooling, and then pulverizing it into grain.
However, these generally applied processes require a rather complicated operation and apparatus and are thus likely to cause difficulty in the handling of corrosive and/or subliming substances. Further, some subliming substances sublimate as powdered material and attach to the surface of grain state products, or cause the material to cake after packaging because of those powdered materials.